


Keepsake

by LadyReshiram



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReshiram/pseuds/LadyReshiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keepsakes help chase away the feelings of loneliness between Smash Tournaments. No one ever said maintaining a long-distance relationship would ever be easy, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Link/Pit Week Round I over on Tumblr. Originally written in March 2015.

“I don’t want to leave just yet.”

“Me neither. I wish we had more time together, but…”

“…yeah. Time to head back to our respective homelands.”

“If it’s any consolation, I wish I could move to Skyworld with you.”

“Well, I wish I could live with you in Hyrule. It sounds so beautiful and peaceful.”

“But Skyworld needs you… and Hyrule needs me. Such is the obligation we have as heroes.”

“Both a blessing and a curse, but at least it’s fun! Heh heh…”

“Heh, I won’t lie, it is.”

“…Looks like Lady Palutena is ready to take me back home… So I guess this is goodbye?”

“…No, angel. Only see you later.”

Pit smiled at those words, cuddling closer into Link’s arms as the hero leaned down to kiss him deeply. A single tear slid down the boy’s cheek, so when Link pulled back, he gave him a sad little smile, wiping said tear away.

“Ah ah ah… it’s a _sin_ for an angel to cry,” he said softly, the slight crack in his voice signaling that he was fighting against tears of his own.

“S-Sorry…” Pit sighed, glancing over at Palutena before turning his attention back on Link, a worried look on his face. “…Does this mean… we have to break up?”

“Not at all… we can still make it work… Find a way to visit each other and maybe write back and forth.” Link looked as if he were dying to say something else, but he held his tongue for the moment.

Pit accepted that and nodded with a relieved sigh. “Good…”

“Before you go, I have something for you to take back home with you.” With that, Link reached in his pockets, pulling out a blue tunic that very much resembled his signature Hero’s Clothes. He held it out for the angel – it was sized to fit his smaller body, and the hero had even taken care to sew two holes in the back to accommodate Pit’s wings.

“I remember on mornings after you spent the night in my dorm, you took a huge liking to wearing my tunics when you were too lazy to find your own clothing… So I thought that maybe you would like one of your very own to wear.”

Pit’s eyes lit up instantly and made grabby hands at the tunic, taking it into his grasp and nuzzling his face into it. He swooned on the spot – it had Link’s scent in it… Which meant… “Wait, this is _yours_ , isn’t it?”

Sheepishly, Link nodded. “You always mention how nice I smell, so… I altered that particular just for you. So yeah, it was mine, but now it’s yours. I have plenty more where those came from, but I chose the blue one because it reminds me of your eyes.”

Gorgeous blue angel eyes that the Hylian could gaze at for days on end and never get sick of it.

“Really?” That just made Pit melt all over, but now he felt a little bad because he didn’t think to get Link any kind of goodbye present, and it would be a while before the next Smash tournament… He had his lover’s tunic to remind him of Link until they next saw each other, so the Hylian deserved something in return.

Glancing down at his person, Pit ran a hand over his collarbone, feeling the silk scarf he always wore with his chitons in battle (and how ironic, he happened to wearing his blue chiton today). Eyes widened when an idea hit him, and he unpinned the light blue scarf from his shoulders, handing it over to Link along with the sapphire pin that held it in place.

“Here, i-it’s not much, but—“

“It’s _perfect_.” The Hylian gladly accepted the scarf and pin, slipping it around his neck and affixing the pin to his chest with a smile. Something nice to remind him of his little angel while they were apart for… well, who knows how long.

Still clutching the tunic to his chest, Pit leaned up onto his tip-toes for one final kiss before very reluctantly and very slowly pulling away, his wings lighting up with the Power of Flight. “I love you, Link.”

“And I love you, too, angel.” Link took a step back, his body slowly fading away as the Triforce of Courage glowed on the back of his hand – His own goddess was taking him back to Hyrule, and he waved at Pit as the angel leapt into the skies.

~*~

Several years passed, and after numerous letters and visits to each other’s homelands, things were going pretty well between the two. Pit noticed Link was aging little by little with each visit – hair growing longer, cheekbones sharpening, chin squaring, and eyes growing bolder in color - but it never bothered him. Link, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the apparent retirement from his usual hero work, since Hyrule was at peace now, and he was back to being a simple ranchhand. Although, there were moments where some of Ganondorf’s old enemies would try to cause an uproar, but Link was there to dispatch them.

The two lost contact for a bit when the Underworld Army attacked Skyworld and, naturally, Pit had to focus all of his attention on saving Palutena and the humans of his world while fighting against Medusa and Hades. Eventually, he won out and succeeded in saving his world – he was even rewarded with another invitation to return to the fourth Smash tournament. It was only a year away, and Pit excitedly wrote a letter to Link gushing about returning as a veteran fighter. Moreover, he was just happy about seeing his beloved hero again.

…He never received a response back.

A month passed… then two… then four… then six… then _eight_ …

Pit was worried out of his mind by the ninth month. Link was always prompt with his replies… Although, the last letter he received was Link apologizing for having to cancel their last visit as he had fallen ill. The angel made sure to wish him a speedy recovery in his letter… He didn’t want to think of anything bad having happened to the Hylian. Perhaps something similar to the Underworld Invasion occurred in Hyrule that required Link’s immediate attention…

Before he knew it, an entire year had passed by with no word from Link as Pit prepared for the new Smash tournament. He penned one last letter to his hero before heading to the new tournament with Palutena and Dark Pit in tow.

~*~

“I wonder if he’s competing again this year…”

“I’m sure he is; I haven’t heard anything to suggest the contrary.”

“…I just hope he hasn’t forgotten about me.” Link cast a downward glance at the floor, a frown tugging at his mouth. “A couple of years after the tournament ended, we lost contact with each other, and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Don’t forget you’re not the only one tasked with saving his homeland, Mr. Hero.” Peach teased with a lighthearted giggle. “Perhaps something happened in Skyworld that needed his immediate attention.”

The Hylian didn’t even need to ponder that thought to understand it – he and his ancestors before him had more than enough experience in that area. “Very true…” He stole a glance at the sunny skies and allowed a small smile to cross his face, slim fingers nimbly curling up into the light blue scarf Pit had given him six years previous. “If that’s the case, then I hope he’s alright.”

_**Meanwhile….** _

“Well, here we are! Home sweet home for the next few months!” Pit excitedly announced, bounding up the stone steps and into the foyer of the mansion. Palutena chuckled at her captain’s bravado.

“ _Joy_ …” Dark Pit deadpanned, his arms crossed as he followed behind at a leisurely pace. A hard roll of the eyes further hinted at his lack of enthusiasm.

“Oh, chin up, Pittoo. This is supposed to be fun, and no one likes a killjoy,” was Palutena’s gentle and playful reprimand to the dark angel. “I’m quite looking forward to this; it’s been years since I’ve been able to partake in battle. Hopefully, I haven’t grown rusty.”

“ _Lay off_ with the stupid nickname,” the brooding angel growled. “You know how much I abhor it.”

Pit, ignoring the usual comment from his dark counterpart, giggled at the goddess’ words. “Nonsense, Lady Palutena. I know you’ll give everyone a run for their money with your fighting prowess.”

“That’s kind of you, Pit. I’m sure I’ll be giving you a run for your money as well!”

Flustered by her comment, Pit merely glanced to the side, “A-Anyways, before we head to our dorms, there’s someone I really need to find. I had to drop everything when Medusa invaded Skyworld three years ago, and in turn, I lost contact with Link.” He explained with a solemn tone – he sincerely hoped that Link was alright…

“Is that why you’re wearing that weird looking tunic-thing?” Dark Pit inquired, staring at the clothes Pit was currently wearing. As out of place as it seemed to look on the white angel, Pit had added his own blue accessories to it so it would match properly.

“…Yeah, Link gave them to me. I made a bit of a promise to myself that I would wear them if I was invited back to the tournament.” Pit skimmed his fingers along the collar, a bit of a smile spreading across his lips. “Something probably just happened where my letter got lost or something, I’m pretty sure he’s here. And I think I know where to look!”

Pit lead them through the main floor of the mansion and out into the vast gardens. Since Link was a nature lover, this was his first guess as to where he thought the Hylian would be. Around a maze of stone benches, vibrant rose bushes, and lush shrubbery, the heavenly trio came upon Link and Peach sitting together and chatting beneath a large oak tree.

The three caught the attention of the knight and princess, but as soon as Link laid eyes on Pit, a dorky albeit happy smile of sheer relief bloomed on his face. His angel hadn’t changed a single bit from what he could see – and then his heart was sent fluttering upon seeing him clothed in the very tunic he’d given him.

Palutena and Dark Pit watched how bright Pit’s eyes and face lit up the instant he saw his boyfriend – and the scarf that was pinned around his neck. Wordlessly, the two lovers ran to each other and shared a snug embrace. Neither angel nor Hylian spoke a word – they didn’t need to. The angel’s tight grip on the back of Link’s tunic, and the knight’s hands and face buried in Pit’s hair said it all: they were beyond relieved to know that the other male was okay, and they were overjoyed to be reunited with one another.

The whole reason behind them becoming pen pals was to maintain their inseparable bond in the first place, but the two years of not seeing or hearing from each other clearly showed that it was iron-clad. The feelings, the affection, the love – it was all still there, as fresh as the day they had first confessed their feelings to one another.

It seemed like hours before the two finally separated enough for heavenly blue to meet feral cerulean, both of them wearing matching smiles. No tears were shed, but they were practically glued to each other – Link running his fingers through Pit’s hair, and the angel just playing with the Hylian’s hat.

“I missed you, angel. I’m _really_ sorry I lapsed in communication, my illness was preceded by Ganondorf attacking Hyrule again…”

“Missed you, too, hero. Apology accepted, though I owe you an apology as well considering Medusa and Hades attacked Skyworld after my last visit with you.”

“We’re heroes, it’s our job to drop everything for the sake of our homelands. No apology necessary, angel.”

Pit was relieved to hear that and chuckled. “In that case, it seems we have a lot of catching up to do! I need to tell you ALL about my adventure and how I got stuck in Hade’s mouth and kinda had to beg to be let out, and I even have a twin named Pittoo… you know like, Pit Two, because he’s a second Pit, but just my darker half—”

_“Stop CALLING me THAT, Pit-stain!”_

Link merely started laughing as Pit rambled on, and he even offered a polite wave to Dark Pit. This was going to be quite the interesting Fourth Smash… Although, his eyes wandering back to the tunic Pit was wearing - he decided that his angel looked very nice in blue. Maybe he would get him some matching jewelry…

_…Perhaps a sapphire engagement ring?_  

 


End file.
